mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Event
Summary Halloween Event 'was the second in-game Event which lasted 3 days - From the 27th to 30th of October 2017, for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Ghastly Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available. It could be accessed either from the camp or from the levels map. The goal of said level was to make enough event points to afford the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp just like any level completion award). The level could not be reset, although it required no chalices to begin or resume. In order to participate, an internet connection must have been presented. Connectivity issue during the event would have resulted in prohibiting the ability to participate and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to the previous event, the Magic Moon Event, except in place of Moon Fruits, the player aims for Creepy Treats. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be achieved by tapping Creepy Treats which could be achieved either by harvesting/tapping Haunted Houses, healing the dead land, harvesting Pumpkins or opening Halloween Chests and Secret Halloween Capsules. The prizes were as follows: The 29,950 point total was roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Creepy Treats. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Halloween Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Halloween Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A bronze capsule could be bought for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Halloween Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Halloween Capsules shop. One-Time Offer One time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For 10$ (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 points and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similary to the Magic Moon Event, identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide Written by Shaked, grammatically corrected and spelling fixes by Solarflarecon So.... yet another event. This guide will be extremely similar to the Magic Moon Event's one but with some changes. Start by tapping the 3 Creepy Treats, otherwise the arrow won't disappear from future ones. Merge the 3 Life Flower Sprouts, the 3 Fruit Tree Leaves and the 3 Crimson Dragon Eggs. From this moment onwards, go by these rules: Don't merge the Plains Grasses. You should keep them for the 5,000 healing power tiles. Always merge 5 when it comes to Life Flowers, Fruit Trees and Creepy Treats. Don't Merge Haunted Houses further than level 2 and don't Merge level 2 Fruit Trees. Life Flowers in this level are scarce, as no Life Flower Seeds roam the sky. Therefore you should set a farm for Life Flowers. In order to make it, 'don't 'merge the Fruit Trees once you have level 2 Fruit Trees, instead, put them near each other(Without them getting merged of course), and make sure each tree has at least 2 empty tiles adjacent to it, so it can spawn Life Flower Sprouts. Come every once in a while to check it and merge if needed. You will have 2 Crimson Dragons harvesting Life Flowers for Life Orbs. After a decent amount of healing, you will encounter a Life Extender which heals two Level 3 Prism Flowers. Once you have them, harvest them (and '''only them) for Dragon Tree Leaves until you have a level 4 Dragon Tree, which you harvest for Wood. Merge the wood in order to create a Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes. Tap the cabin for 3 bushes and leave it for it to spawn more bushes until it is completely depleted. Continue to harvest Wood until you get 2 Bush Wonders (Ruins of the Sky Palace). Tap them for eggs and then merge the eggs. You should have about 10 dragons in total. Have at least one Glowing Life Flower (Twin Life Flower preferable) for each of the dragons you have and harvest them all for Life Orbs. Don't forget to check your Life Flower Farm, you might just have enough to create better Life Flowers for your dragons to harvest. Fill all the land available and merge all the life orbs, rinse and repeat. In the meantime, note the spider island to the right and the pumpkin island to the left. The spider island can be almost fully healed by merging Life Orbs and in doing so, you save a lot of healing power, stored in the Orbs. Same for the pumpkin island, though plains grasses should be used first on spider island as it has 5000 healing power tiles. Once you have 2 Level 9 Life Orbs and 1 level 8 Life Orbs, you're all set. Tap them and most, if not all of the land is healed. Harvest all the Pumpkins and open all the Halloween Chests. Clean as much as you can from the bat island(Main Island). You should have about 2 lvl 8 Creepy Treats. Remember, don't Merge the Haunted Houses after level 2! You should have 6 lvl 2, 1 lvl 3, 2 lvl 4 and 2 lvl 5 Haunted Houses. Drag them all to the edge of the bat island, and harvest them until the island is full of Candy Eyeballs. Rinse and repeat until you have 1 level 9 and 1 level 8 Creepy Treats. 'Happy' Grinding. Additional Photos Event Cloudy Background.jpg|Halloween Level Background HalloweenEvent2.png|Event rewards Trivia * This Event's Level is made up of halloween theme shaped islands - The main island is in a shape of a bat, the left is a pumpkin and the right is a spider. Category:Events Category:Halloween Event